


Utantis

by Arikarinkatochirika



Series: Leviathan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kingdoms and Empires, Magic-Users, Mystery, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, terrible summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikarinkatochirika/pseuds/Arikarinkatochirika
Summary: It was known as the Millennia War; severe tensions with no bloodshed yet. But no one really seems to know or why the Millennia War is happening.





	Utantis

"Are you ready, sister?" 

"Of course, sister. I cannot wait to leave here and go explore our work."

On the ledge looking over the ocean, two lone figures of adult women were overlooking the vast ocean in front of them. 

One of the figures, wearing teal, asked, "Does she know? About us leaving?"

The other figure in black shook her head. "No. And let's keep it that way. I don't want our Duchess to even be aware of our doings." The teal figure hummed and nodded. 

"Will he attending with us for our mission?" The black figure nodded.

"Yes. I sent Vyk to Utantis and into one of the Kingdoms there. He will let us know which one. Once he does, we can begin to search for the Leviathan Shards."

The two began to walk away from the ledge they were at and walked down to the pier, seeing no one around.

Near the edge of the wooden pier, the  _chernyy_ woman placed her foot onto the surface of the water, it solidifying into temporary ice. She beckoned the  _chirok_  woman to follow her. 

"We will walk there ourselves."

The  _chirok_  woman nodded and smile wickedly as she followed behind the  _chernyy_  woman, their icy trail on the water slowly vanished as they walked into a forming fog covering, hiding them from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being short tho hehehe
> 
> Been thinkin if I wanna make a character chapter at some point but idk XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the Prologue! :D


End file.
